FlamingoMask (Character)
is a Nocturne Elite with a flamingo motif, the titular main protagonist of FlamingoMask. History ''Pre-FlamingoMask'' FlamingoMask was born as the son of ArcanaMask and OwlMask, the latter of which who was viewed as a public hero and celebrity for his status, but never let the fame go to his head and simply did what he had to. FlamingoMask had a rather normal and mundane life back then, but wanted to be very much like his father---being a superhero that is. When he got older, OwlMask trained him to be a great fighter, giving him some inspiration along the way. ''FlamingoMask'' ''The Birth of FlamingoMask'' FlamingoMask along with MandrillMask fled the burning Planet Nocturne after Emperor Goro sent his forces to destroy each and every one of the Nocturnes. MandrillMask and FlamingoMask soon then arrived on Earth, where the two landed at a desert. When Muchi came out and attacked them, FlamingoMask flew up and initially fought him, though his attacks did little to the beast. MandrillMask then told him to not to fight it and it would be best to seek cover. MandrillMask turned out to be correct, as then an unidentified object then crash-landed down on the area, creating a massive blast and forming a crater. Fortunately MandrillMask and FlamingoMask were lucky enough to hide inside a cavern during the blow. With Muchi no longer chasing them, FlamingoMask and MandrillMask then continued their journey, only then to run into the Grand Phoenix. After speaking with the Grand Phoenix some more, MandrillMask and FlamingoMask decided to help it. However then Garbage Monster revealed himself, meaning that the two Nocturnes had to get the Grand Phoenix to safety quick. MandrillMask carried the Grand Phoenix into the cavern along with FlamingoMask, however FlamingoMask realized that they still had to get the Grand Phoenix's egg. Unfortunately, just as FlamingoMask went outside, Garbage Monster spotted FlamingoMask around that same time and opened fire many missiles at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask quickly grabbed the egg and ran for it; Garbage Monster then bombarded his missiles down at his area, creating many explosions. As Garbage Monster continued to barrage FlamingoMask with missile fire, FlamingoMask went from running, to sprinting, to then crawling, being forced to do so due to the damage he was taking. Finally then Garbage Monster fired down his Debris Stream at FlamingoMask's ground, overwhelming him and flooding his area with dirt and sweeping him away. Fortunately FlamingoMask made it to the cavern, reuniting the egg with the Grand Phoenix. However, just as MandrillMask was about to congratulate him, FlamingoMask then fell down to the ground dead. With the power of the Grand Phoenix and MandrillMask, FlamingoMask was then revived and given newfound powers. By the next morning, FlamingoMask and MandrillMask then went their separate ways, although MandrillMask would of course come whenever FlamingoMask needed his help. FlamingoMask then flew off and headed out to track down Garbage Monster. FlamingoMask soon arrived at Nagoya and looked around for a bit. Then a loud roar could be heard coming his way--Naruton had arrived and was on a rampage. As FlamingoMask looks to where that could have came from, Naruton then hits some boulders, sending them flying directly at the hiker Nito. FlamingoMask heard the man's screams and then flew over to him, saving him. While the hiker was unconscious, he was still alive. FlamingoMask considered possibly taking on a human form similar to the hiker, however he then quickly rejected the idea as he felt it would have been "too similar to that Seven guy" and then continued his mission. FlamingoMask then finally appeared in Nagoya and saw Naruton fight off the HAM Kestrels. FlamingoMask was impressed with how the HAM Kestrels had been dealing with the monster and considered just letting them take care of it, but also pondered joining in. Then Garbage Monster reappeared and both slayed Naruton and took down one of the HAM Kestrels, to which FlamingoMask then had to jump in. However, he had no way of being able to, due to not having the ability to size change. Just then, MandrillMask then spoke to him his mind and manifested the Flamingo Feather to him, granting him a device that would allow him to combat the monsters. FlamingoMask thanked MandrillMask and then headed into battle. FlamingoMask and Garbage Monster then fought in the center of Nagoya and Garbage Monster put up a deadly fight, using his brute strength and arsenal to try to bring FlamingoMask down. FlamingoMask soon then became determined to defeat Garbage Monster however and then proceeded to beat down on the trash kaiju. Garbage Monster was ultimately defeated when FlamingoMask used his Flamingo Beam against him, destroying him and causing him to explode. Having dealt with the monster, FlamingoMask then flew off. Later on, as FlamingoMask was walking on the outskirts of the city, Captain Constantin Kalmár then approached him and offered him (FlamingoMask) to join HAM due to his skills. However before FlamingoMask could properly answer, a new monster then came to fight FlamingoMask, prompting FlamingoMask to go up and fight again. ''Invisible Monster! Bring Me The Blood of the Earthlings!! '''WIP' Personality FlamingoMask is a smart, tidy, laid-back, brave and polite but also an anxious and eccentric figure. FlamingoMask is also something of a neat-freak, as he really likes being tidy. Though he appears to be pretty serious, he's also pretty jocular and kind, and is very willing to do something right. His biggest flaw is that he underestimates himself a lot and is also afraid of being completely isolated. In his pass-time, he likes to read books and likes music from the 1970's. He also admits to having a tendency to talk to himself more than too often. He is also a very daring Nocturne, willing to help and save others, even if it puts his own life at risk. In spite of his (sometimes) low self-esteem and self-doubts, FlamingoMask is also very courageous figure and will stand up to any threat that dares threaten any of his allies or himself. He also is a very tolerable person, being able to stand some people others would find annoying or weird and would like to help them with whatever they need. He also does not like to be interrogated or repetition in general, finding the latter to be annoying and the former to be heavily problematic. Overall, FlamingoMask is a conflicted but determined and precise character. Abilities & Arsenal * Light Manipulation: FlamingoMask has power over light energy. An unusual power for most Nocturnes, FlamingoMask was given this power following being merged with the Grand Phoenix, thus giving him light powers. * Shadow Manipulation: FlamingoMask has power over shadow energy. * Light Resistance: Due to having light powers which is unusual for most Nocturnes, FlamingoMask naturally is resistant to light. * Flamingo Beam: FlaingoMask's signature attack; FlamingoMask can create strong beams of light and can fire at his opponents with said beam. * Flamingo Feather: A device given to him by MandrillMask that FlamingoMask can use to grow giant size and revert back to normal if needed. * Flamingo Orb: FlamingoMask can fire out an orb of light from his hands. * Flamingo Barrage: FlamingoMask can hurl out powerful orbs made of light energy against his opponents. Said light orbs can explode on target upon impact. * Flamingo Shield: FlamingoMask can conjure up a shield made up of light energy to protect him from enemy fire. However, the shield can only be used for a minute before disappearing. * Flight: FlamingoMask can fly at Mach 9. In order to fly, FlamingoMask can raise up his arms and then wings resembling that of a flamingo appear within his arms, allowing him flight. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: FlamingoMask is very strong; capable of landing strong hits against kaiju even when not in kaiju-size. * Enhanced Reflexes: FlamingoMask has enhanced reflexes. * Enhanced Agility: FlamingoMask has enhanced agility; being capable of very fast reflexes and being a very athletic fighter. * Wrecking Flail: FlamingoMask's signature weapon. It is a deadly flail that can beat and thrash his opponents with brute force. * Flamingo Punch: FlamingoMask can perform a powerful punching attack that can fling his opponents back. * Shadow Ball: A shadow beam orb that FlamingoMask can shoot out by combining both of his arms. They are at missile strength. * Extensive Neck: FlamingoMask can stretch out his neck and look around the area, much like how a real flamingo does. * More to be added. Weaknesses * Poor Swimmer: FlamingoMask has shown to not be the best swimmer in his group. * Cold: FlamingoMask does not fare well in the cold. Trivia * FlamingoMask originally came from a different site based on roleplaying but for here it is different due to being set in a different continuity. * His signature attack, the "Flamingo Beam" is based off of Ultaman's Specium Ray. Category:Gallibon the Destroyer Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Non-Ultra Heroes Category:Other Heroes Category:Fan Kaijin Category:HAM Members Category:HAM